Es könnt' ein Anfang sein
by Vio
Summary: AragornLegolas


Titel: Es könnt' ein Anfang sein  
Autor: Vio  
HP:   
E-Mail: vera_reisner@hotmail.com  
Datum: Dienstag, 24. Dezember 2002  
Serie: Herr der Ringe  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Song: Es könnt' ein Anfang sein - Rosenstolz  
Kommentar: Ich war gestern im Kino und hab mir Herr der Ringe 2 angesehen  
*g* Und wieder mal bemerkt wie süß Legolas doch ist *gg* (und ich bin nicht  
3 mal eingepennt, währenddessen! Egal wer euch das einredet!)  
Disclaimer: Legolas und Aragorn, sowie alle anderen Figuren gehören leider  
Mako's nicht mir *gg* Aber ich hab doch bald Geburtstag! Wie wär's mit  
einem kleinen Legolas für KleinVio? Nen Aragorn gleich dazu! Ich will ja  
was davon haben *evilgrin*  
Widmung: Atara *tropf* I sogs glei! I woas net! *gg* Julie ^^; *pfeif* Mako  
*unschuldigschau* S-chan.. *knuffl*  
  
Sie hatten gesiegt. Die Schlacht war gewonnen. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und  
alle anderen standen in einem Feld von Leichen, doch sie hatten die  
mächtige Armee Saruman's besiegt, das war das einzige was zählte. Doch der  
Krieg war noch lange nicht vorbei, er begann gerade erst. Aragorn war der  
erste, der sich ins Innere der Festung zurückzog. Dicht gefolgt von  
Legolas. "Man?", fragte ihn der Elb, als Aragorn sich erschöpft an die Wand  
sinken ließ.  
~Deine Trauer habe ich zu lang gespürt  
~und dein kalter Starrsinn lässt mich nicht zu dir.  
~Deine Zweifel töten deine Fantasie  
~Wo ist deine Neugier? Was lässt du geschehn?  
  
"Es ist nichts, mein Freund. Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen.." Legolas  
beobachtet Aragorn noch eine Weile, bis auch er sich schließlich neben  
seinem Freund niederlässt. "Du bist verletzt.. lass mich deine Wunden  
versorgen." "Es geht schon. Das kann warten." Legolas beugte sich Aragorn´s  
Bitte und starrte nun die Wand vor sich an....  
~Es könnt ein Anfang sein,  
~wenn du dich traust.  
~Es könnte Liebe sein,  
~doch du wachst niemals auf.  
  
Mittlerweile waren Jahre vergangen...  
Aragorn war nach Gondor zurückgekehrt, Legolas hingegen zurück zu seinem  
Vater nach Düsterwald. Jeder war zurück in seine Heimat gekehrt. Sie  
schienen alle glücklich zu sein, bis auf zwei von Frodo´s Gefährten.  
Legolas streifte durch die Gänge und betrat wenig später sein Zimmer. Er  
hatte seinen Vater unterrichtet, das er Aragorn besuchen wollte. Er hatte  
eingewilligt und so hatte der Prinz den Befehl erteilt, sein Pferd satteln  
zu lassen, er selbst holte sein Gepäck aus seinem Gemach....  
~Deine Augen schauen nur noch müd und leer,  
~fremd für dich die Hoffnung, fern für dich ein Freund.  
~Deine Seele findet keine Worte mehr.  
~Niemand der dir raushilft - du musst selber gehn!  
  
Aragorn hatte vor einer Stunde die Stadt verlassen und ritt nun allein  
durch die Wälder. Er brauchte Zeit. Zeit um über seine Gefühle  
nachzudenken. Es waren 5 Jahre vergangen, seitdem er Legolas und die  
anderen Gefährten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
~Es könnt ein Anfang sein,  
~wenn du dich traust.  
~Es könnte Liebe sein,  
~doch du wachst niemals auf.  
Währenddessen kam der Elbenprinz im Schloss an und ihm wurde sofort ein  
Zimmer zugeteilt. Er lagerte dort seine Sachen und erkundigte sich nach dem  
Waldläufer, den er die langen Jahre so vermisst hatte.  
"Mein Herr ist ausgeritten, Prinz Legolas.", sprach sein Begleiter und der  
Elb fuhr zu ihm herum. "Ausgeritten?!" "Ja, mein Herr.." "Wohin?" Sofort  
schlug Legolas den Weg Richtung Stallungen ein. "Er ist in die Wälder  
geritten, Herr." "Gut, sattelt mein Pferd, ich werde ihm nachreiten."  
~Es könnt ein Anfang sein,  
~wenn du dich traust.  
~Es könnte Liebe sein,  
~doch du wachst niemals auf.  
  
Wenig später sah man den jungen Elben durch die Wälder streifen, auf der  
Suche nach seinem menschlichen Freund. "Aragorn?!" Doch nichts kam zurück.  
Kurz darauf vernahm sein feines Gehör das Rauschen eines Baches und er  
stieg von seinem Pferd ab, führte es das kurze Stück zum Bach an den  
Zügeln.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen fand er dort eine Person, schlafend am Ufer vor. Bei  
genauerem Betrachten erkannte er den Erben Gondors. Ein Lächeln streifte  
seine Züge und er kniete sich zu Aragorn hinab.  
~Deine Zweifel töten deine Fantasie,  
~Wo ist deine Neugier? Was lässt du geschehn?  
  
"Aragorn, melethron..", hauchte er an dem Ohr des Waldläufers und setzte  
sich neben ihm auf die sorgfältig ausgebreitete Decke. Es dauerte nicht  
lange, bis der Mensch seine Augen öffnete und Legolas ungläubig anstarrte.  
"melethron?..", flüsterte er verwirrt und setzte sich langsam auf. "Mae.."  
Der Prinz der Elben nickte und rückte ein Stück näher an Aragorn heran.  
~Es könnt ein Anfang sein,  
~wenn du dich traust.  
~Es könnte Liebe sein,  
~doch du wachst niemals auf!  
Dem Waldläufer, sichtlich noch verwirrt, wurde ein Arm um die Hüfte gelegt,  
bevor Legolas seinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. "Ich liebe dich,  
Aragorn...", flüsterte er und sah weiterhin dem fließenden Wasser des  
Baches zu.  
"Ich dich auch.. Legolas.." Der Elb musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken.. er  
hatte sich also damals doch nicht geirrt..  
The End  
Man? - Was?  
Melethron - Geliebter  
Mae - Ja 


End file.
